Change of Plans
by AgressiveEnergy
Summary: A series of One-shots based off random prompts following Riley and Gabriel. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous about it. I really love Intelligence and am looking forward to seeing where the story line ends up going. Plus I don't think there is enough fanfiction for the series yet. This is just a one-shot but I hope to write more. So please read and enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Mornings**

Riley had a very distinct and methodical morning routine. Waking up at 5:00 in the morning never appalled her the way it did other people; she relished the silence and tranquility that vanishes when the rest of the world faces their mornings. After a solid run through the park across from her apartment, Riley showers and prepares for work, which never takes longer than 30 minutes. At this point she has plenty of time to commute to Cyber Command and mentally prepare for her work day.

Nothing makes Riley angrier than having her morning routine messed with; whether intentional or coincidental. So when she heard a knock at her apartment door at 4:49, she did not quite know how to respond.

Crawling out of bed and not even registering her attire of a baggy college t-shirt and plaid pajama shorts, Riley approached the door with less caution than she would normally have shown due to her startled awakening. Glancing through the beep-hole was all the provision she could muster at the time and groaned audibly when she saw the person on the other side of the door, ultimately ruining her morning before it had the chance to even start.

"Gabriel, what do you want at this hour?" She was annoyed, obviously, but there was another part of Riley that thought maybe seeing Gabriel in the mornings was not the worse things that could happen. Dressed in running shoes and an old t-shirt of his own, Gabriel entered Riley's apartment without a second thought. Riley was then acutely aware of the fact that he was in her kitchen. They had never crossed this boundary before now. The most he had ever seen of her apartment was the view from his kitchen window to her window across the alley.

"I thought maybe I would join you on your morning run today. Although it does not look like you're entirely ready to go. You realize it's like 30 degrees outside, right Riley?" His eyes raked her long and completely exposed legs. Rolling her eyes and trying to not to show her blush, Riley retreated towards the kitchen and turned her coffee pot on early. It was 5:00 now and she could hear her alarm sounding in her bedroom.

"Actually I was thinking about skipping the run today." Riley lied, raising her voice to Gabriel in the kitchen while she went into her room to shut her alarm off and put a bra on. When she returned to the kitchen, Gabriel was helping himself to a cup of coffee. Fortunately for Riley, he was considerate enough to pour her one as well.

"I didn't think you could skip a run. Every morning since you've moved here you run through the park. I'd say you probably get a good 7 miles in every morning. And you're just going skip it today?" Gabriel was skeptical, unsurprising to Riley. In fact, Riley did not quite know what made her suddenly decide to not run today. Did Gabriel's presence really have that much of an effect on her?

"Uhh yeah I'm just not feeling too well this morning so I think I'll just skip it. But you go on without me. We can go together some other time." Riley realized how uncomfortable she sounded and cringed at her own poor excuse. Making matters worse, Gabriel knew she was lying.

"Yeah I'll just go. I guess I'll see you at work." He mumbled, showing himself out the door. Riley thought she heard disappointment in his tone, but brushed it off as curiosity to her real excuse for not going on her usual run. Once finally alone in her apartment, Riley tried her hardest to return to the normalcy of her morning routine.

Riley's hot water shut off in her shower, then she spilled coffee on herself and had to change her shirt. She stubbed her toes on the coffee table that Riley thought she had moved the previous night, and when she finally got out of her apartment, nearly 15 minutes later than usual, it had just begun to rain. The poor weather only caused Riley to be more behind on her commute to Cyber Command. Everything got one hundred times worse when Riley saw Gabriel's smug face from across the table.

"Rough morning Riley? Probably had something to do with not going on that run." Gabriel was desperately trying not to laugh at Riley, but was failing miserably. In an attempt to shut him, Riley turned her steel glare at him.

"I already told you Gabriel. I'm not feeling well." Riley hoped she sounded convincing, but based on the smirk still on Gabriel's face, she was not persuading him. In order to get away from his comic gaze, Riley busied herself with paperwork, waiting for word from Lillian about a case. However, the call never came and Riley spent the whole day doing mindless work.

Once home, Riley hoped that tomorrow would have more in store for her. She hated when they were not working on a real case and it frustrated her even more the constant teasing from Gabriel all day. Every moment he got, Gabriel would bring up her 'not feeling well' or not going on her run in the morning. He was infuriating and annoying and as much as she would never admit it out loud charming. Hoping that a good night's rest would clear her clouded mind filled with thoughts of Gabriel, Riley went to bed almost immediately, setting her alarm for 5:00 as usual.

Much to Riley's dismay, and although deep down she was not entirely surprised, Riley heard another knock at her door at 4:50 the following morning. Opening the door to Gabriel clad in the same workout clothes as the day before, Riley groaned when he jubilantly said, with that same irritating smile on his face, "Now how about we go on that run?"


	2. Chapter 2

**In celebration of the Seahawks Super Bowl victory, I was inspired to post another chapter! Also, all of the nice comments and favorites that I received really helped to boost my confidence! I hope everyone enjoys this next one-shot and has an excellent week! **

* * *

** Shivers**

Riley wrapped her arms tightly around her body, attempting to contain any warmth that may escape. Her slim sweatshirt doing nothing to provide her with body heat. The private jet was the nicest form of transportation Riley had seen, except maybe for Air Force One. However, the one thing Riley could not stand about the Cyber Command jet was how absolutely freezing the temperature was kept.

Looking over at Gabriel, Riley noticed that he did not seemed fazed by the constant stream of cool air. He was gazing out the window, seemingly in another world, and Riley wondered what moment he was rendering. She didn't have to ask, in fact she didn't want to ask. Riley knew what moment Gabriel was returning to: Amelia, the bomb, Riley saving his life. She didn't blame him for rendering that moment, but it only caused the guilt to resurface in Riley's stomach that she worked so hard to keep down.

Riley shuddered violently and pulled her knees to her chest, retreating into a ball for warmth. Her shivers must have awoken Gabriel because the glazed look in his eyes vanished and he stared intently at Riley. When she shivered again, Gabriel smirked before asking her, "Are you cold Riley?"

Not even trying to hold back her eye roll, Riley moved from her curled up position in her chair to pour herself a cup of coffee; more just to warm up her hands than to actually drink. She wasn't going to say anything, but couldn't hold back after seeing Gabriel's arrogant expression. She huffed "Of course I'm cold, this plane is freezing! I don't understand why the temperature inside the plane has to be colder than outside. "

"You have Gabriel to thank for that, Riley. Ever since we put that chip in him, he's liked the temperature to be just above freezing." Lillian's commanding voice was heard behind Riley's chair, making her start slightly. She wasn't used to having Lillian on the plane with Gabriel and herself and was even more unaccustomed to her boss's jokes. The mission this time required Lillian's presences, but Riley hadn't seen her since they first entered the plane.

"Come on Lillian, it really isn't that cold in here." Gabriel tried to defend himself, and Riley would have believed him if it were not for the laughter in his eyes. She always knew when Gabriel was serious or not because of his eyes. When he was being serious, his blue eyes were like liquid and they always entranced Riley, even if she hated to admit it. When he was joking around, Gabriel's eyes literal sparkled, as if they were alive in their own way.

Riley shot daggers in his direction before resuming her curled up position. She was still shivering, and it seemed to have taken up more of her dwindling energy. "How much longer until we get there?" she mumbled. Having been awake most of the night due to a terrible migraine, Riley was really hoping for to sleep while on the plane. She did not exactly know the intensity of this mission since they were rushed on the plane, but Riley knew she would have to have one hundred percent focus to do her job properly.

"Probably another hour, you should get some rest. You look terribly tired." Gabriel laughed outwardly this time, causing angry looks from both Riley and Lillian. Choosing to ignore his comment this time, Riley attempted to get comfortable in her chair while still staying warm. She felt her eyes being to droop and she welcomed a moment of relaxation, something she doesn't regularly experience.

After a few moments of dozing off, Riley felt a light weight fall on top of her strewn out legs, immediately offering desired warmth. Not quite conscience enough to open her eyes in order to investigate the new found warmth, Riley fell into an even deeper sleep. Soundly at rest for the first time in what felt like ages, Riley began to dream: explosions, gunfire, Gabriel and herself stuck in the middle of it. Riley knew this was her job, what she had signed up for, but she still couldn't hold back the consuming feelings of fear. These feelings only escalated when she saw her worst nightmare materialized before her eyes; Gabriel was hit, badly, Riley could see the blood all over his chest. In a moment of sheer panic, Riley jolted awake, feeling the pressure of a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Riley wake up!" It was Gabriel, completely fine, not wounded, and arousing her from sleep. Jumping from her chair, Riley took in her surrounding, seeing the door to the plane open and Lillian on her way out. They must have arrived and landed all while Riley was in the midst of her nightmare. On her lap, the object keeping her warm for the last part of the flight, was Gabriel's leather jacket; the one he never leaves home without.

"I'm sorry I was just…" she tried to explain before Gabriel stepped in.

"Nightmares come with the job. I understand." It was the most sincere Riley had ever seen Gabriel. She smiled softly at him before forcefully rubbing her face with her hands, attempting to remove the images of the nightmare from her mind. When she stood, moving towards the door of the jet, Riley held out his jacket, but Gabriel didn't take it.

"It's going to be just as cold out there as it was in the plane. I would hate to see you keep shivering." With that, he turned and exited the plane, leaving Riley alone. She didn't know how to respond, and was sure there was a blush on her face. Following the rest of her team off of the plane Riley threw on Gabriel's jacket as well, pleased when she didn't feel cold the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another story! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but life has been catching up with me. I will continue to do my best to update as often as possible but it will probably only get worse! However, I hope you enjoy this new story and let me know what you all think! :) **

* * *

**Discovery**

Riley almost always utilizes her hour long lunch break. If she's hungry enough she'll eat something from Cyber Command's unbelievable cafeteria. Normally she would avoid buying food every day, but many of the meals served in the cafeteria at her work are tastier than anything she could concoct at home. However, most of the time Riley spends her lunch hour simply walking around the facility. It isn't hard for Riley to keep her focus while working, but it is a nice break to take an hour and just meander around Cyber Command. The buildings are just as breathtaking as Riley imagined before she started working there and she never tired wandering around them. Today is no different, and after spending all morning at a desk, Riley enjoyed the opportunity to stretch her legs.

"Hey Riley, wait up a moment!" Riley turned to see Gabriel running from the other end of the hall. The Protector smiled shyly, chuckling as Gabriel approached, feigning shortness of breath. "Care if I join you?" Gabriel asked as he fell into step with Riley, continuing down the rest of the hall and rounding the corner.

"You know, I'm not doing anything interesting. Just taking a walk." Riley murmured, making eye contact with Gabriel, who shrugged. For a moment, Riley thought that maybe Gabriel had ulterior motives with wanting to walk with her, but she brushed away the immediate feeling. They had past the point in their partnership where Gabriel wasn't being as much of an ass as he usually was.

"Oh I know. I just thought since I've invaded your morning runs I might as well invite myself on your afternoon walks also." Gabriel laughed and winked at Riley. She rolled her eyes in order to cover her blush and show her annoyance. Running with Gabriel turned out to be more pleasant than Riley anticipated. The first time they ran together, he would not stop talking and slowed Riley down by ten minutes on her normal route. After about a week, Riley set her alarm 15 minutes earlier to be ready for Gabriel to knock at her door. By their third week, they were running in comfortable silence that both of them found enjoyable.

"Well it's probably a good thing you are here considering I haven't actually explored this sector of Cyber Command. Now if I get lost I can blame you for not knowing your way." Riley joked, brushing a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. Gabriel looked genuinely offended before responding.

"Me? Get lost? Never!" He tapped his forehead incredulously, causing Riley to shake her head at him. Most of the time Riley forgets that Gabriel has access to all the information on the grid. "Besides I am a man." He concluded arrogantly. Riley stopped for a moment in front of a discreet door to stare at Gabriel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" There was a bite to Riley's words. No matter how desperately Gabriel wanted to continue walking, he knew Riley wouldn't move until he attempted to dig himself out of this hole. Secretly, Gabriel made the comment on purpose in order to get rise out of Riley. She was just so easy to irritate and teasing her was becoming one of Gabriel's favorite pastimes.

"What I mean is, besides the chip always having my back, it is in my manly nature to know my way around places." Gabriel sounded matter-of-fact and that only caused Riley to become more annoyed. Of course he had to ruin her peaceful walk by being an ass. And this time she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"You. Are. An. Ass." In an attempt to drill her point into Gabriel, she shoved him, hard, towards the only door in the hallway. Not anticipating Riley's rebuttal, Gabriel stumbled towards the door. With a final move to regain his balance, Gabriel grabbed Riley's arm, pulling her with him. Without either agents' knowledge, the door was unlocked and, practically wrapped together, they fell into the seemingly hidden room.

"Umph. Goddamn it Riley look what you've done now." Gabriel huffed from the floor. Riley, however, was more concerned about the compromising position they had landed in. Gabriel was lying on his back, a stack of filing cabinets knocked over behind him. Riley was on top of him, a bad stinging in the hand she has used to try and break the fall and more stacks of files on top of her. "Riley are you alright?" Gabriel's voice took on a more concern tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. My wrist may be sprained." Riley sounded nonchalant, more concerned with getting up from the floor than she was with her now injured wrist. At least a dozen boxes of files had fallen over all around the two agents. She attempted to roll over, only to be blocked by more stacks of files. "What room is this?" she asked Gabriel, pushing herself up onto her knees. This however, was also a poor decision as Riley was now straddling Gabriel in her attempt to get up. They made eye contact for a moment and a million unknown emotions and questions began swirling through Riley's head. She panicked and tried again to get up from the floor. This is when Riley and Gabriel heard a voice clear from the doorway.

Lillian was leaning against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest and her glasses in her hand. She looked down at her two agents and frowned in disapproval. "This room, Riley," she said with annoyance, "is where we store and file all of the hard copies of our cases. It was in perfect order and has been for years." Riley had finally managed to stumble to her feet and looked around the now chaotic room while helping Gabriel up as well. Files were everywhere and Riley felt her cheeks burn up. She didn't like where this was heading and the irritated look on her boss' face.

"I hope you and Gabriel did not have any plans for Saturday, because now you do. I expect this room to be back in order as it was before Sunday morning." Both Riley and Gabriel groan while Lillian sauntered off, a smirk plastered blatantly on her face. Riley let out a deep sigh, clutching her throbbing wrist to her chest.

"Nice going Agent Neal. Now look what you've done." Gabriel teased Riley as he began to pick up some of the cabinets that were knocked over. Riley knew this was mostly her fault for shoving him in the first place, but could not admit that in front of Gabriel.

"Whatever Gabriel. This wouldn't have happened if you had let me go on my walk alone." They made eye contact again, both knowing Riley had a point.

"Yeah well, at least we didn't get lost, now did we?" Gabriel concluded, his signature smirk making Riley roll her eyes for real this time.


End file.
